Reclamation
by VincentDucassou
Summary: A diverse story detailing the return. Several different viewpoints to one event. Set in the wastes of England, this story details the return of England's own Enclave. The Auream. Could this event set in the 2300's effect the Capital Wastelands? Could this mean salvation?
1. 21's story

Earth, 2300, 26th December, London, Boleyn Ground.

Earth was once a haven for all living creatures to dwell in, until the Destruction happened. Cities, landscapes and civilization were incinerated in a blinding flash, followed by lingering radiation and annihilation. What was once a great beacon of power, London, was ravaged by the bomb, what is left remains in ruins.

Crumbling buildings and a radioactive savannah enclosed what remained of the Boleyn Ground, a pre-war football team's famous stadium. Deep within slaves were kept in what their tormentors called "your resting place", small grimy cages which barely held their occupants. 21 sat in one such cage, he had no name, he never bothered with one, his captors would never recognize him by it. Romero was a small rat-like man with no formalities, he stood before him with a glinting smirk on his face. He tried ever so hard to act more graceful as the others, 21 glanced up, his blond hair swinging around with the movement, something rumbled within 21's stomach, he did not know whether it was hunger, or something else. "This will be your last fight in this god forsaken world, no way could you win this one my dear boy!" Romero attempted the smile but failed.

What would my life be like if I hadn't been a slave for twenty one years? Blood stained the sandy grit of the arena with the same effect as spilt wine on a tan suit. High above the walls surrounding the small circular arena were the stands, where all shades of sadists and scum stood betting on the odds that their favourite fighter would survive to clash with more foes in the next round. Amidst the putrid scum stood a decorative pedestal of unholy evil and sinful greed, whoever was host stood there with his women, slaves and fellow shady characters.

Horns blasted, briefly shaking the ground until something more terrorizing turned the minuscule shaking into a gut wrenching rumble which rather comically unseated a few of the audience. Gears groaned as the ten foot rust tainted gateway ascended, A thunderous roar erupted from the shadows, He recognized the sound. Memories of observing such beast shredding apart two heavily armed men in seconds, somehow he realized that he was close to the end of his life, just a feeling. Colossal as well as deadly fast the Deathclaw was more than a match for Him and his knife, yes that and a grey vile material covering his groin, was all he had on his persona. Pouncing forward with so much speed that He was forced back to the wall of the arena with no where to go, the Deathclaw pulled its right arm back preparing to crush his skull against the already stained wall. Moving fast He ducked as the claw crumbled the wall above him, he swung his eight inch serrated knife into the beasts wrist, blood did not spurt out until the deathclaw ripped it's arm back thus further slashing the arm into pieces. Wounded and dragging itself away from danger, the beast studied him for a moment, slowly stumbling forward to harm him. Unknown to him at the time someone had thrown a helmet to him, said helmet was at the far side of the arena, behind the deathclaw. Still threatening and lethal, the deathclaw rushed forward throwing its right arm on a downward arc towards his skull, he rolled to the right, standing up now, he hacked at the wrist, urgently diving as the beasts left hand clawed the empty air where his head was. Now running to the far end of the arena with a knife, hand and a piece of string like skin. Contemplating a few swirling ideas within his head he chose the most useful plan. Using the string like skin that was torn off with the hand, he tied its hand to his hand effectively making a gauntlet with claws, he dropped to the floor, he picked the weight-less helmet and turned it around in his trembling hands. A new sense of freedom flared hope into his heart, just looking at the helmet he knew he would make it out alive.

Oddly unique was the helmet, on the side was a sunset red chrome finish and the front or face-plate was a mirror. In the mirror was a furious Deathclaw, Helmet found its way to his head in a flash, he turned as the claw came rushing towards his head, claw met metal with a thunderous shriek, he was thrown to the floor, Deathclaw above him to finish the job with its remaining claw. Rolling left as said claw dug itself into the ground where his chest was seconds ago, Blade in his right hand he tore the beasts hamstring. With a unearthly roar the paw raised up and the tan beast reared up onto its back bellowing with a ferocity to shake the ground. He stood sluggishly, moving his head as well as eyes as he observed the dumbfounded crowd, his eyes fell upon the man who denied his right to live. Romero was his name, he cowered upon his pedestal high above the arena. He stopped and turned turned observing the crowd for one last time. "Am I not worthy to be a freeman?"


	2. Europa

Base Terra Beta 21St December 2300 Europa orbiting Jupiter

Sgt. Adam Earheart was joined in the corridor by his fellow Angel, Cpl. Harry Gladstone. They made their way towards the mission control room. Europa was colonized by the Auream, Englands way of preserving their elite. The Auream were set up in 2022 as a countermeasure to the threat of the Chinese communists in the east and the United Nations of Africa. The United Nations of Africa or the UNA, there sole purpose was to combine the nations of Africa, sometimes by invasion, to create a world superpower totally self dependant. No one had predicted such a turn of events like that, at first it was only Zimbabwe, DR Congo, Somalia, Ethiopia and Malawi. Then they started to connect to each other by killing off the feeble countries in their way. Eventually they became bigger than the US in size, forcing the nations left standing under their will. The war between the allies and the UNA started when the UNA took Egypt, this forced England, France, Germany, Belgium and the Netherlands into war with the UNA. Initially the war was favouring the allies, they had retrieved most of northern Africa, stabilizing the governments and forcing them to contribute in the war against the UNA, In 2058 the first turning point of the war came when the Auream became aware of several nuclear warheads having been stolen from Israels stockpile, this caused serious worry among the allies, causing them to create a standstill. A blockade was set around Africa and a large border was set around North Africa, being the most heavily guarded border in history. In 2077 it appeared that nuclear missiles were being volleyed across China and America, UNA being an accomplice to China by situation had been forced to play their nuclear game by the nuclear missiles being sent back forth between Asia and North America. The UNA launched missiles towards France, Germany, England and the rest of Europe including several nations from the Asia minor and middle east. England replied by sending half of its nuclear arsenal towards towards the UNA and a quarter of the arsenal towards China. The Auream were not affected however, in 2064 they had created a contingency plan in preparation to the threat of nuclear war. This operation was so secret that no other nations knew. The Auream planned to, in the events of nuclear war, send over 20 rockets with equipment to terraform the moon Europa, this plan succeeded and the moon Europa was colonized. The planets main base was Terra Beta, others included Novus, Globe city and new Atlantis. The Aureams main plan was to colonize, breed, expand, return. The fourth objective seemed to be in motion. In the Earth year of 2234 they had colonized and terraformed the whole of Mars, now the Auream has set their sights on the fourth objective that was return, to Earth. The two Angels arrived at the mission control room, they took their seats beside the other three members of Angels 1-2. The soldiers in the Auream were seperated by an easy system. There were five members in a squad, there were five squads in a company and there were five companies in a division. A division was based in Terra Beta, thats 125 highly trained soldiers equipped with Prime power armour. Prime power armour was Britains answer to the US's power armour, the T-45d and the later T-51b. The Mk 1 models proved effective and rivalled the benefits of the T-45d, some would say it was better. The Prime MK-2 was also thought to be better than the T-51b, many Auream soldiers prefer it to the massively upgraded Mk 3. The Mk 3 boasted many upgrades including, more mobility, more durability, 60% lighter thanks to a special alloy the Auream developed in 2156, several wrist attachments, complementary pip-boy 4500, built in stealth boy and a unique helmet. Earheart enjoyed the Mk 3, it felt much more comfortable than the Mk 2. The briefing Earheart and the rest of his was in was simple. A whole division would be sent to post apocalypse England, each company would be seperated into their individual squads, each squad would scour the wasteland searching for anything of value in building back the pre war England, this included technology, man power and especially fire power. There were several other objectives, but those were only given to certain squads. After they completed their objectives each company would choose a location to settle in and secure, creating the foundations for resettling England and creating the new cities. Earheart thought it was a solid plan, he was raring to go. They would take a inter system ship or ISS, basically a space shuttle taking them to Mars. After there stop at Mars they would deploy on to land via Guardships. Swift maneuverable ships capable of space and atmospheric travel. They would then continue with their objectives while the Guardships would go back to Mars, bring back Auream scientists to deploy and repair orbital satellites in orbit. Their main goal was to broadcast the return of the pre war government, secondly to provide the ground teams with air support as they were repairing several previously top secret experimental laser satellites from before the war. If that worked the ground teams could call for pin point laser barrages from the safety of cover, or if they were compromised. But that was last ditch.

The Division of Angels, known as the Angels of Terra Beta, marched proudly on to the large ISS. Earheart would miss Europa, her purple hued sky, stark mountains, geysers, large dome cities and the ever present shadow of Jupiter. It made for great photos. They made there way through the ISS' shell, Earheart had noticed what seemed to be a squad of soldiers wearing red hued armour, he had never seen them before or known of there existence. Many others were bewildered apart from one. Earheart made his way over to Lt. Col. Charles "Zeus" Archibald II, he greeted him with a simple nod and enquired as to who the hell were the boys in red.

"Homer, those are the crimson elite. The spec ops. Remember Derrick Thompson from Angel 4-4? He didn't die from stumbling of a cliff, he was recruited into the five man squad. According to a little birdie in New Atlantis there is one crimson squad per division. They have their own mission we have ours, pay no attention to them.

26th December 2230 14:31

Mars was a great sight to the naked eye, a sprawling city lay before them, the capital of Mars, New Londinium. The division of soldiers armed to teeth was an immense sight to behold as they entered there seperate Guardships. The Guardships ignited there engines with an unearthly roar, pushing themselves out of the dense artificial atmosphere. The flight to Earth was relatively short. They could now see the planet, so devoid of life compared to the pre war orbital photos showed to every Auream member. They were now on a steady approach into the atmosphere, if all things went to plan there objectives would be easily completed. But...


	3. Wastelander log

From the wastelanders view.

Log 1 22/12/2230 19:24

It was hard but I've finally made it, I'm currently in a small ruined town next to Towertown, I did find a sign which was worn out, the only words I could make out said Hill. So, in true fashion of Hill, I've decided to settle at Hills highest... hill. At the top of this hill are two houses, they are side by side with connecting driveways, and a small garage in between them. Any other house nearby is just rotted rubble, these two houses stick out amongst the crowd. I've chosen the house on the right for now, it's pretty simple, not that run down like every other still standing building I have been in. The view is pretty scenic if you're blind. The ceiling is filled with this foam stuff, there is a piece of rotted brown paper that says inlation or something I'm not sure. Anyway it's dark outside now, it's winter and it's very cold, I sure hope Janry is not colder but, I'm no weather man. I scavenged what I could from the local area, tomorrow I will go further in the town, there's a big supermarket there. I did find a shotgun in some rubble surrounding the area, I was thinking of some defenses for the houses. I plan to occupy both, one to live in and the other for storage. I have not been in the other house yet but that's what I will do tomorrow. I have three rounds for the shotgun, If that's not enough I have my knife and a shitty pistol, it's a D9a. I have four rounds inside, although if I do use it I think it might jam up on me. The shotgun is un damaged apart from several dents on the barrel and a severely damaged stock it's pretty good. Double barrel, I don't know what make but it seems old. As for armour, I have a pad for my shin and I guess my pip boy covers my left forearm. It's real cold now, I'm putting on an extra layer before I sleep, theres a decent bed in the room overlooking the back, I will stay there. I should clean up the broken glass, maybe, this is just an idea, but what if I cover the houses perimeter with broken glass create like a minefield but with glass, and eventually mines. There hard to come by but in several days I plan to go to Towertown. Anyway I have to wake early in the morning, signing out.

Log 2 Audio file. 23/12/2230 09:21

Okay, I am now entering second house, I have my shotgun ready, as well as the pistol. First room clear, there's some stairs and a kitchen. The kitchen is clear, okay, I'm up the stairs, I gotta be real quiet now, nothing in the first room, second room here we go. Shit there's two bodies, oh damn ones a skeleton but the other is fleshy. Fuck! It's a ghoul, Hey I mean you no har- Unaudible-. Feral! Boom, Boom. Shit, it's down. It must of been dormant. Okay on to the next room, empty. Well I better get these bodies out...


	4. Drop

26th December 2300 15:08

"Angels we have passed through the Troposphere, we are now on our final descent, ETA to LZ 10 minutes. Buckle up it's a bumpy ride."

Earheart checked the straps securing him to the seat, he made sure the magnetic grip on his rifle was secured, so the butt end of his assault rifle was almost impossible to remove from his right breastplate. The magnetic disengage was possible from a small grey button near the trigger guard and incase of an emergency on his pip boy. In exchange for a unspecified amount of oil the US signed a contract with the British Army giving up to 100,000 soldiers the pip boy m2. Every soldier in the Auream had one, everybody else had the normal pip boy series. Earheart checked his suits integrity through said pip boy. His oxygen could stay at 99% for another two weeks before an eventual decline, his Mk-3 armour was still air tight, HUD operational, wrist mounted blade oiled and all ammunition accounted for aswell as MRE's (Meals ready to eat). The other members of Angel 1-2 were following the same ritual. Cpl. Harry "Plato" Gladstone was oiling his wrist blade. Plato was his call sign, each squad was given a set of people or emotions, the Auream had squads made of British Prime ministers, European cities, Noble gases, fruits and Greek Gods. Angel 1-2 were Greek philosophers. Earhearts call sign was Homer. Lance Cpl. Chris "Aristotle" Enfield, who was tinkering with his plasma rifle, was a prime example. Pvt. Luke "Solon" Bishop and Pvt. Ricky "Hesiod" Benedict were the remaining two out of the five man squad. Each wore the customary Mk3 power armour but each had a diversity of options when it came to weapons. Earheart had a simple Au-76 developed by the Auream and chambered in 7.62. It resembled the pre war G36c but with slight change in appearance, Earheart also had a modified D9a in his concealed thigh holster. Gladstone wielded a pre war DLMG .50 a heavy machine gun chambered in .50 BMG. It was similar to the SA80 LSW in appearance, although it was much beefier and used a 200 round drum magazine. Gladstone also used the Au-76 which was attached to his back. Enfield utilized a DAR .308 with a optical scope for ranged accuracy, as well as a silencer. The whole DAR rig was modified, 50 round mags, skeletal stock, night scope, heart beat sensor, magnetic grip, Enfield's custom made barrel and shock absorbing springs and receiver giving Enfield very useful advantages in combat. Solon had a stock Au-P2, the Aureams second attempt at there own versions of the revolutionary A3-21, it was much more reliable than its ancestor and very accurate compared to the A3. Hesiod had a custom AER9 laser rifle, along with A gatling laser, Hesiod was the teams heavy gunner providing vital support when needed. Their mission objective was simple, identify, secure and repeat. Any pre war or post war buildings or objects of significance were to be retrieved by 1-2. They were given an area of 10 square miles to identify and secure. When the area was considered a safe and habitable region, scientists from the Auream would create camp in the middle of the region, exploring, understanding and finally rebuilding. The Aureams goal was to recreate the Britain. By any means necessary. This included eradication of the population. Killing the weak and keeping the strong. Earheart did not know yet what they intended for the people unfortunate to be captured by the Auream, were they to become slaves or to become the new civilians of New England. Earheart was not objected to the idea of slave labour, Britain in the industrial revolution were using slaves. It obviously didn't bode well for the slaves but it helped their owners by tenfold. The Auream would benefit from unpaid workers to help build a new empire, and Earheart knew the first thing the Auream would need are resources. Ammunition, medicine, metal and food. It was the squads secondary objective to befriend the likely slaves, in order to subdue them easier. Using the captives as workhorse's for them, even with the power armour the squad couldn't carry everything found. Orbital satellites gave a rough estimate at what the population is, roughly 8 million. The Auream had roughly 30 million citizens, the majority living on Mars. Several hundred families from important business', which had been pivotal in the old world, were selected by the Auream to become the new civilians of the new world, and the important members of the selected families were obviously used in creating the Aureams technology. The monarchy still held through, only the ones the Auream and the King thought important. At the time of the Great war King George was on the throne and now it was Queen Calypso. A young woman who quickly became the most powerful member of the Auream. Especially to the soldiers, as she had served five years with the Brutes of Mars. She was brought out of the military solely by the throne as King Scott the founder had died of old age. He was named the founder because he led the mission to Mars. "Sixty seconds to LZ" Earhearts daydream ended, he tensed his jaw and flexed his shoulders, his suit responded with a healthy sound of well oiled gears and hydraulics. Earhearts emergency transponder crackled. "Crimson Angels have been shot down, I repeat, Crimson Angels have been shot down. Take extreme prejudice while manning those birds Angels. Mars out." As soon as those words ended the side doors of the Guardship opened and ropes flung out. Earheart heard the Go Go Go being shouted by the pilot as he rappelled towards the floor. As soon as he touched the ground, he flicked the magnetic disengage on his rifle bringing it up to survey his surroundings, as did the rest of his team.


End file.
